paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Scott-Harris
The primary protagonist of the Destiny of Dreams series overall Son of Desmond Harris and Gloria Scott. At the beginning of the Destiny of Dreams series Jason is about 21 years old, working as an Anthropology professor specializing in retro-technology and dreaming, at the Alien Studies department of KSU . If he lived today he would probably have Asperger syndrome, although in his time such categories no longer exist. He is very small and short and pale, at 21 appearing to be about 12. He prefers not to wear much clothing, tending to wear sandals and shorts even in the middle of winter, even in the snow. As retro-technologist he enjoys technology from earlier times. He wears round wire framed glasses even though he could easily have his eyesight medically corrected. In person he is shy quiet and fearful, but in performing for a classroom full of students he is quite the showman, Because he is a successful Author, a respected professor and the son of a very famous artist he has close to unlimited wealth which he does not spend for anything mostly. He is also a tallented artist in many media, Just from having grown up with it, though he rarely choses to indulge in it, except in hanging out with his mother while she works. He loves climbing trees and rocks and buildings and is very skilled at it, to the point of seeming to defy gravity. He uses this skill to avoid people while avoiding advanced technology, walking to work across the tops of buildings and trees. He does also have an Aircar, however,which he uses sometimes and enjoys flying. It belongs to his mother and they have had it all his life since before he became a retrotechnologist.was given to his mother when she painted the History of Paragangia He is rather famous within his field of dream studies and Retro-technology, being a prodogy and having published two books chronicling his two field studies on planets where not everyone is allowed to go. HomeWorld LDS colony , where he live for a year when he was 12, with his great grandmother Rae , and Earth Station Mexico /planet Mexico where he spent a year as a teen ager doing field study which was arranged by Jonathan who grew up in the mexican community of Earth Station Mexico . Durring this time he came to know his cousin Carston Hawthorn , and Carston's mentor Waldo, and His adopted Step-grandmother Marisol , who raised Jonathan. Because of his noteriety and because he is an entertaining lecturer the course he teaches at the university is very popular and thus the Anthropology department head Persington spoils and protects him. right before he is called to go on the journey he is given an assistant named Matthias. He does not initially want Matthias, hating to deal with anyone one-on-one, but soon realized Matthias's job is to do all the one on one interactions with students for him, His avoidance of that was a problem for the department. They quickly become good friends and Matthias is very protective of Jason, Jason is invited to travel to D'zeron as a representative of Paragangia , particularly representing the then leader [ Center ] of Paragangia, Alexandreil Teppin. Jason's biological father Desmond Harris died before Jason was born, and Jason's birth certificate was signed by Jonathan Landon, making Jonathan his birth father. Jonathan and Gloria separate shortly after Jason's birth. They are reunited and marry when Jason is about 8 years old although the marriage is never really consumated. Jason knows about Desmond but is very close to Jonathan and considers him completely his father, considering Desmond of little significance. Does not like to be reminded of Desmond in any way. Jason spent his early childhood by a beach in Florida with his mother Gloria. He loved the ocean and the beach and all the creatures he found there. He had very little intrest or involvement with other people. He educated himself using online resources, finshing Highschool by the time he was about 10. he found Jonathan because he wanted to start college and was interested in Jonathan's dream studies program because he was having lucid dreams. They move to Kansas after reuniting with Jonathan. Jason may or may not be a Chosen One of HomeWorld.of 2014, he is not but his daughter [[Emily Scott-Harris] is] Drawings Jason and Serai from DA.jpg Jason colage 2 cropped resized.jpg Jadis commish.jpg jason and Harris scan.jpg|Jason and Harris and Marrisyl on the beach at Kaar-taal--first drawing, to show relative height jason_and_kitten_recolor 2 2013 .jpg Jason harris and marisyl by bluephoenix.jpg Jadisofeternity.jpg Jason and Harris wip coloring 2 sketch.jpg Jason and Harris and fan art.jpg Jason and kitten head only position sketch.jpg Jason and baby EMily from DA.jpg Jason and Harris wip coloring 2.jpg jason and Harris June 21.jpg|jason and Harris june 2011 relative size Jason and Serai kiss cropped.jpg|Jason and Serai June 2011 Jason leaning on wall sketch june 21.jpg|jason before his journey practice sketch harris and Jason redo.jpg|Jason and Harris redo from Storm-artists.net 2011 Jason_Harris cropped.jpg|jason and Harris on Marrion Jay abt 2007 windblown Jason.jpg|Jason SKetch 2009 Jason and kitten cell shading june 10.jpg Jason_Harris_and_Serai_by_jadisofeternity.jpg|old Jason Sera Harris sketches assembled for reference Jason_and_Harris_WIP_by_BloodRoseAngel.jpg|wip of Rebecca Blackwell's jason and Harris picture harris and Jason on the beach sketch.jpg|ref sketch for Rebecca Blackwell's Jason and Harris picture Jadiscommishlineart.jpg|line art of picture of entire family by Rebecca Blackwell Jadis Commish Lineart by BloodRoseAngel.jpg Hes so little by jadis.jpg|Jason has a dream bond with Harris because Harris attended his birth 2012 9 Jason and Matthias.jpg|Jason and Matthias Jason and emily wip sketch color day 2 take 2.jpg Jason and emily wip sketch color.jpg 2012 Jason and Emily sketch 6 part 2 .jpg 2012 9 Jason and emily sketch 6.jpg 2012 9 Jason and Emily position sketch.jpg jasonrandom_doodle_rant_by_jadis.jpg|silly cartoon sketch about Jason's character and his relationship to the Author 2011 9 Jason and EMily sketch 5.jpg 2012 Jason and Emily sketch 7.jpg 2012 9 jason and EMily sketch 4.jpg 2012 9 Jason and Emily sketch 3.jpg 2012 9 Jason and Emily sketch 2.jpg 2011 9 jason and Emily sketch 1.jpg JASON DOODLES.jpg|link=at the time I made these Aubyn and I were writing a story about Jason as a small child Jason pen sketch.jpeg jason ipad colored by Aubyn.JPG Jason emily hope.jpg Jason on roof in snow.jpg Ruth3.jpg Ruth2.jpg Ruth1b.jpg Jason and his guitar ipad sketch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Anthropologists Category:Protagonists Category:HomeWorld Category:Kansas